Scorpion Oneshots
by Sparksy97
Summary: Bunch of oneshots from your favorite scorpion members. Quintis and Waige as well as oneshots for all Scorpion team members. (Probably more Quintis but there will be Waige too)
1. Love From The Poker Table

_Do I want money?_

_Do I want love?_

_Do I want happiness or close enough?_

So here he was again.

Sitting at the poker table, pushing his luck and ignoring his fiancé's phone calls because they had another argument about his gambling. It didn't start that way, it started at her parents house (they had been invited round for dinner) and Toby noticed her dads odd behaviour and after a couple of seconds psychoanalyzing him, he came to the conclusion that the fifty year old silver fox was sleeping with the neighbour- who also happened to be there. Needless to say when her mother started to throw plates they left fairly quickly. Half an hour later, after a ride home in awkward silence, they were at their apartment and an argument ensued. So that's how Toby ended up at the poker table. Not that he needed an excuse for gambling.

It was his last bet that got him in trouble, that and his inability to keep his mouth from shooting off and telling other gamblers (and pit bosses) what was wrong with them. Usually mummy issues. Go figure. He was eventually thrown up against the ally wall after being dragged out of the little casino (if you could even call it that) by a disgruntled fellow gambler.

"Listen, lets just talk about this." Toby tried shifting his weight underneath the heavy hands that held him up.

"Shut it!" This guy was a lot taller than Toby and broader too, he looked like he could take on the rock. There was a mean fire burning in his brown eyes and his shaved head gleamed from the street light creeping their way down the alley. Before Toby knew what was going on there was a fist flying towards him, connecting to his nose with a loud crunch followed by thick warm blood trickling down onto his lip then another blow came, then another and another. Varying from his face to his stomach, once he was in a heap on the floor the big guy kicked him in the gut for good measure. "If you know what's good for you, you'd stay away." Spitting on Toby before he walked away, slamming the back door shut with a thud. Toby sat their for a couple of minutes before pulling out his phone, going through his contacts, unsure of who to call. He was already in trouble with his fiancé so that was out and Sylvester wouldn't be much help unless Toby wanted to know what kind of infection he could get; which left Walter and Happy. At the moment Happy was the most recent member, and she was a little guarded... scratch that, she had a wall up as big as China's. He didn't want to drag her into his problems, not when they've only known each other for bout a month. That and for some reason Toby felt himself caring about her opinion of him more than he had with the others. Walter it is then. Toby clicked on Walter's profile and sat listening to the ringing.

"Hello..."

"Hey Walt..."

"This is Walter, I'm busy at the moment so just leave a message." BEEEEP. Toby groaned and scrolled through his contacts once more, deciding to face the music he called his fiancé. Once the ringing had stopped he took a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." Toby wheezed simultaneously wincing a the sharp in take of breath. "I need you to come get me."

"Is everything okay? Where are you?" He softened as he heard her panicked, worried tone.

"I'm in the ally next to Big Al's Casino."

"Oh Toby." She sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sure enough, within ten minutes she was in the ally helping him walk towards the car, he assured her he was able to get in and fasten himself in so she left him to it, two minute into the drive home he caught her taking a deep breath.

"We need to talk." She never took her eyes off the road.

They had been home for ten seconds before Toby couldn't take it anymore. She was standing in the kitchen filling the kettle as he stood by the island that separated the kitchen and the living room.

"Don't leave." That caught her off guard. She spun around on her heel, eyes flooded with tears. She placed the kettle on the kitchen top and took Toby's hands in hers.

"I have to, I can't watch you gamble away your life. You're not happy and it's killing me." Her tears broke free, leaving mascara trails down her cheek. "You don't love me."

"Yes I do! I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't love you." He went to dry her eyes but she moved away from him, as if is touch would break her, send her crumbling. "How could you say that?" His voice grew small, as if it could be carried away by a cool breeze.

"You don't love me. Not the way you're suppose to." Toby tried to protest but she cut him off. "If you loved me the way you claim to then you wouldn't have to gamble, you WOULDN'T gamble." She took another deep breath. "Neither of us are truly happy in this relationship, so I think it's best if I leave." She took off her engagement ring setting it carefully on the kitchen counter before going to the bedroom. Toby stared at where she had stood, not taking it all in. She reappeared bringing him out of his daze. She was standing by the front door with a suitcase halfway through the open doorway. "I'm sorry Toby." With that she left.


	2. Dysfunctional Family

_Bent or broken it's the family tree_

_Each branch a part,_

_Have a part of me_

_This is my tree,_

_and It's a beautiful tree_

She had grown to love them, she likes to think they had grown to love her too (even Happy, although the touch engineer would never admit it). She knew they all loved and cherished Ralph. They were a small, dysfunctional family but it worked for them. Paige would find herself sitting at the top of the stairs watching them. She had already dropped Ralph off at school which left Sylvester to work on his equations alone but after ten minutes of getting chalk on his hand he thoroughly cleaned them before reading his latest issue of Super Fun Guy comic She had bought him (she bought Ralph one too).

"Leave me alone Doc!" Paige heard Happy yell, this was just part of their routine. It happened everyday. Not long after she heard her yell there was a clunk followed by Toby walking out of the garage rubbing his head. Paige couldn't see properly but she could have sworn she saw a bump, or at least red mark. She didn't move, in about an hour or so it would all be forgotten and Toby will go back to carry on getting under her skin and Happy will pretend not to enjoy his company. It was actually quite amusing.

"What are you doing?" Paige jumped, "I didn't mean to startle you, but why are you sitting on the stairs? Sylvester would say it's a fire hazard" Walter stared down at her before sitting down on the top one up from where she was sitting.

"Nothing. I just like to sit here and watch."

"Watch what exactly?"

"Watch our little makeshift family." She beamed at him and she saw it in his eyes. He would say it was stupid that its just normal human behaviour or that technically they weren't actually a family but his eyes told her that he understood. That this was his family too, that he would do anything for her and the people she was watching. They are what he loves. He would say that he doesn't understand emotions or that emotions were useless and that they weren't rational; but his eyes told her that he understood more about emotions than he'd let on. He never moved to get up and leave, instead the pair of them sat there for a little over an hour just watching.


	3. Dance With Me

_"Oh don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back, "_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

They had just finished their date and by date he meant that he had brought Megan some food as well as one of her favourite records. They sat chatting about their day as well as talking about the different members of Scorpion. She even asked him about the new issue of Super Fun Guy. After they finished their conversation, they sat comfortably together while a slow song from the record player filled the room. Sylvester didn't recognized the song but Megan obviously did has she sat humming along cuddled up against his side. Sly shot up from his seat disturbing her comfort, she stared up at him as he stood with a huge grin on his face.

"Stand up." He beamed down at her and his whole body vibrated with happiness.

"Why?" Megan watched her boyfriend, a confused look spreading across her delicate features.

"I want you to dance with me."

"Sly you know I cant dance." She shifted in her seat becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"What do you mean you can't dance. You said you used to love dancing." His grin faded away replace by empathy. He wanted to do this for her. He wanted this to be their thing. Something he could do to bring that beautiful smile back that always made her whole face light up.

"Yes. Exactly. Used to." She sighed. "It's a lovely though Sly but..." before she could finish her sentence he was pulling her up. She wobbled a bit but he just repeating reassuring words in her ear.

"I got you. Trust me. I got you." Megan took several heavy breaths, trying to get her footing, using Sylvester as a leaning post. "Stand on my feet." She looked up at him, confused but he just smiled at her. "Stand on my feet. I have you." Once her feet were on his he slowly started to move around. shuffling around the room to beat of the music. Megan wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to move her around. Next thing she knew tears were streaming down her face but instead of stopping Sly just held her closer, tighter. They were still dancing long after the song had ended. The tears had stopped flowing now but Sylvester's smile was still in place.

* * *

**I know this was shown in a Scorpion episode but I just really wanted to write it and listening the _Shut up and Dance by Walk The Moon_ just made me think about it. Anyway hope you liked it :)**


	4. Infuriating

_When you walk my way, I feel the rush come over me_  
_A sharp panic, panic_

_…..._

_Keep cool, stay tough... but that's never enough_

_These are the lessons in love_

Happy had always been tough, closed off, withdrawn. That's probably just the outcome of the horrible childhood she had being bounced from home to home. Until she found Scorpion. These people she cared about.

Walter's like an older brother to her and though neither of them would say anything they both know that they love each other. He had saved her from the life she was living before and she had saved him from the rabbit hole. They look out for each other and everyone else.

God help who ever says anything nasty or hurtful about Sylvester because she would end them. Sly is like a puppy as well as a walking talking emoticon and Happy cares deeply for him... That and Happy really loves and always wanted a puppy. She grins as she watches Sly show Ralph Birdronie.

Ralph has also wormed his way into Happy's heart, she loves the kid and wants to help him become secure with his intelligence. That and she loves having the kid round. Happy would never say anything but she likes kids, growing up in some of the homes that she got placed in, it was common for Happy to look after the little ones. Even if it came at her own expense. She always cared for kids.

She also found herself caring about Paige, they probably hadn't started off on the right foot but they managed. Even after putting her foot down about the whole Drew thing. Happy wasn't Ralphs mum but like the rest of the team she cared about him; unlike the rest of team she knew how Ralph was feeling about it all because she had been there herself. She had never told anyone the things she had told Paige that day. She had to admit that she did kind of like having another woman about.

Cabe has become sort of like a father figure to her, he was already exactly that for Walter but somehow it had extended to the rest of the team too. She has a lot of respect for him. He looks out for all of them, and she knows that cant be easy because... well... Geniuses are anything but easy to deal with. Just ask Paige.

And then there was Toby... What can she say. The guy who is currently watching her from his desk was slowly bringing down her walls, and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to build them up quicker than he was knocking them down. The guy was infuriating but he was also the one who could cheer her up. Make her laugh. Drive her insane. He is her best friend and half the time she wants to punch him... the other half wants to kiss him. She shakes her head. She does not want to kiss the shrink. Not even a little bit. She chews her bottom lip, she tries to go back to work but she can feel his eyes on her and she groans.

"Doc if you keep staring then I'm gonna start throwing things!" She looks at him from the corner of her eye and see's him smirking. She has to stop herself from doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry." but she knows he doesn't mean it. He gets up from his desk- fedora in place- and starts walking towards her. Then past her before dropping his hat on her head and winks.

Yep he's infuriating.


	5. Love in Argument

_Another escalated argument and it always starts with you._

_The truth may be that everything's divisible by you and me,_

_But adding us together equals hearts breaking._

_Opposites attract and that's the truth_

They had been arguing all day, no one really knows how it started but throughout the day it got more and more intense.

"Stop psychoanalyzing me Toby! How many times do I have to say it!" Happy shouted, the others had retreated upstairs as soon as the shouting started and they were pretty sure a wrench would fly by any minute now. Happy and Toby had been in the garage majority of the time but every so often it would spill into different rooms.

"I think maybe we should leave." All the shouting was making Sylvester nervous.

"Yeah, I think your right." Paige grabbed her bag as the shouting started to get closer. "I'm picking up Ralph, care to join me?"

"Aren't you going to try and diffuse the situation?" Walter watched her walk towards the garage door, Sylvester already there.

"I tried earlier, and failed. Maybe it's best for them to get all this out in open. Might be good for them." She paused at the door and looked back at Walter. "Are you coming or are you risking it here." Without a word Walter grabbed his phone and followed them out leaving Happy and Toby alone.

"Great! Look what you've done Happy! They've left!" Toby wandered away leaving Happy in her area while he went to sit in his seat.

"ME! You're the one who started this damn argument in the first place!"

"How!"

"Oh don't play dumb. You're always analysing me! Trying to figure out and tell me what's wrong with me!" Happy put down the screw driver with a little too much force. The sound echoing throughout the garage.

"I'm trying to help!"

"No you're pushing! You screwed up our date and now your pushing for another one!"

"How many times can I apologize for sleeping through our date!" Toby shot up, he had said sorry over and over again and she was still punishing him for it.

"Not enough." Happy said it quietly but as soon as she looked at the doc again another surge of anger bubbled. "You know what, I tried! I did Toby and you messing up made me realize that I was right all along! People let you down! They disappoint you and hurt you! Even people who you think never will!"

"Dammit Happy! I made one mistake!"

"It's not just that!"

"Then what is it because I'm tired of apologizing!"

"You scare me ok!" Happy stormed to stand in front of her desk as Toby continued to pace in front of his. Both were too angry to register properly the things that were being said.

"How in hell do I scare you Happy?!" He took a couple of steps towards her. "I love you for crying out loud! But no you're too stubborn to accept that or to do anything with that information! You're not scared of me, you're just scared to be happy! Do you know how frustrating that is!"

"You want to talk about frustration! Try being in love with you! You stupid wise-ass shrink!" She let out a small growl, the pair had moved closer and were now just inches apart still shouting at one another.

"It's got to be better than a stubborn mechanic that's got a bigger wall than China!"

"You never shut up!"

"At least I'm not scared to say how I fe-" Toby was cut off by Happy's soft lips on his, his hands instantly went to rest on her hips, instinctively puling her closer as her hands tugged at his shirt that was balled up in fists. In between kisses there were still insults flying around.

"Idiot shrink." Toby smashed his lip against hers as she pulled him to her desk so she was leaning against it.

"Damn mechanic." He lifted her up so that she was sitting on her desk, her legs wrapped around his waist. the insults became less frequent the deeper the kiss became. 20 minutes later they heard a car door slam shut, the pair separated quickly and began to straighten themselves out just of the garage door opened.

"Well, it's quiet so I guess you guys talked it out?" Paige looked between the two, Happy standing in front of her desk and toby sitting behind his.

"Yep" Was the only answer Happy gave before going back to tuning her bike. Paige watched her leave as Walter and Sylvester went back to work, she turned her attention to Toby who just shrugged.

"We sorted it out." He gave her a cheeky smile, "We, uh, we worked through it."

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this one :) Would appreciate feedback. I really wanted to do this idea, just wondering if it came out right so please let me know what you think.**


	6. When You Sleep

**I will warn you in advance, this one is kinda sad but please please when you read it listen to "When You Sleep by Mary Lambert". Hope you like it (p.s. I almost cried when writing this).**

* * *

_I could make you happy_  
_I could make you love me_  
_I could disappear completely_  
_I could be your love song_  
_I could be long gone_  
_I could be a ghost in your eardrum_  
_When you sleep, will it be with me?_

(Set at Megan's Funeral)

"She made my life better. She made me brave." Sylvester stood, people draped in black sitting watching him. His scorpion family sitting in the front row. Walter and Paige holding hands, Happy trying her best to not look upset but Toby seeing right through it with his hand on her knee and Megan's parents, silent tears staining their faces.

"I've always been afraid of pretty much everything but when I was with her, I felt like I could do anything. She made people brave and even though she was suffering she made sure other people were ok, whether it was telling them off when it was needed or making them laugh when there was nothing to laugh about. She was just amazing and I can't believe someone like her would love me. I was so scared to tell her how I felt about her because I was worried she wouldn't feel the same way but by some miracle she loved me too. I was so lucky to have even met her. I was even luckier to be married to her, even for the briefest of time with our rings made of bandages." There was a little laugh from the crowd it was a mix between joy and sorrow. "It was a blessing. She was a blessing. I will always love her as I know some if not all of you will. She was a beautiful person with a more beautiful soul. She was the most caring and kindest person I will probably ever meet." Sylvester's voice cracked as tears burned in his eyes. "It's not fair that she had to leave us but I have cherished every moment I have ever spent with her whether it was us at the hospital or us dancing to one of her records." The tears broke free as they ran down his cheeks, dripping from his chin. Happy buried her face in Toby's shoulder as he hugged her tightly "I cherish every moment and memory and I will always love her." He couldn't hold in anymore, he placed a hand on the coffin as more tears streamed down his face. Walter gently untangled his and Paige's hands before standing and making his way to the front of the room. He turned Sylvester around, wrapping his arms around the human calculator. Sylvester buried his head in Walters shoulder and began to sob.

"I miss her so much!" Sylvester shook as Walter carried on hugging him. Not letting him ok.

"I know bud." The tears from Walter's eyes broke free, leaving a stained trail in their wake. "I miss her too." His voice shook, as his breath hitched. "I miss her too."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review as I really wanna know what you think of this.**


End file.
